percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Percy Jackson Goes Reboated Characters
A more comprehensive list of the Percy Jackson Goes Reboated characters. This entire page is a WIP. Greek Pantheon Percy Jackson (Protagonist/Riordan) Percy Jackson is the main character of Percy Jackson Goes Reboated. Personality: Very loyal and brave. Will always be there for his friends. Sometimes, a bit to loyal... Race: Demigod of Poseidon. Weapons: Being the son of Poseidon, he has power over water and the sea. He also has a sword, Riptide, that returns back to his pocket if he loses it. Motives: Wishes to bring peace to West America, but isn't sure how to do it. Annabeth Chase (Major/Riordan) Annabeth Chase is a major character in PJGR. Personality: Smart in many ways, and a tough and clever girl. Can sometimes let her pride get in the way. Race: Demigod of Athena. Weapons: An invisibility cap and a dragon bone sword. Motives: Wishes to bring peace to West America, but isn't sure how to do it. Grover Underwood (Major/Riordan) Grover Underwood is a major character in PJGR. Personality: Likes enchiladas. Can get emotional, and doesn't like caves. Race: Satyr. Weapons: Magical reeds. Motives: Wishes to bring peace to West America, but isn't sure how to do it. Norse Pantheon Magnus Chase (Major/Riordan) Magnus Chase is a major character in PJGR. Personality: Smart and witty. Good fighter and very snide and sarcastic. Likes his friends. Very liberal. Race: Demigod of Frey. Weapons: A talking, singing sword, and a boring, not talking shield. Motives: Wishes to bring peace to West America, but isn't sure how to do it. Alex Fierro (Major/Riordan) Alex Fierro is a major character in PJGR. Personality: Alex Fierro is very moody and defiant. Race: Demigod of Loki. Weapons: A garotte wire. Motives: Wishes to bring peace to West America, but isn't sure how to do it. Samirah al-Abbas (Major/Riordan) Samirah al-Abbas is a major character in PJGR. Personality: Brave, pious, and loyal. Race: Valkyrie, Demigod of Loki. Weapons: Axe. Motives: Torn between her identity as a Valkyrie and as a Muslim. Tempted by Osman Bey's offer... Conquistadors Senor Diego Maria de Palma (Major/OC) Senor Diego Maria de Palma is a major character in PJGR. Personality: Pious, smart, and greedy. Hates those he considers "uncivilized," which typically means non-Catholics. Race: Human. Weapons: Sword and pistol. Motives: Glory, Gold, and God. Aztecs: Tlatoani Micquicoyotl (Major/OC) Tlatoani Micquicoyotl is a major character in PJGR. Personality: Reserved, but when enraged nothing can stand in his way. Race: Human. Weapons: Macuahuitl (Wooden club with obsidian blades) Motives: Secure and expand the borders of the Aztec Empire. Remove the strange ones from West America. Wants to please the Sun God. Ottoman Turks: Osman Bey(Major/OC) Bey Osman is a major character in PJGR. Personality: Very clever, level headed, and loyal. Race: Human. Weapon: Yataghan. Motives: Wants to expand the Ottoman Empire into West America so he can earn a fancy new promotion. Papal States: Pope Paul III (Major/Historical) Pope Paul III is a major character in PJGR. Personality: Likes art. Hates killing innocents. Race: Human. Weapon: A button that if pushed, will bring all of Christendom to his side. Unfortunately, the button has been lost... Motives: Wants to bring peace and Catholicism to West America, and IS sure on how to do it, the problem is that no one will listen to him, due to him losing the button. = Category:Percy Goes Reboated Category:Near is god Category:Characters